Could Rukawa be any cooler?
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Rukawa is going for alittle change. Maybe become less tense?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
Could Rukawa be any cooler? : chapter 1  
  
  
Rukawa yawned as he walked back home. Basketball practice had just ended and he was so tired.  
As he walked up the driveway of his house, a car pulled into the driveway. And it wasn't just any car, it was his elder brother's Lamborghini Diablo.  
His brother stepped out of the car and straightened out his jacket.  
A girl stepped out from the other door and walked up to Yusuke and placed her arm around his waist.  
  
"Hey... Kaede...your fly's open," she said.  
Rukawa looked down at his pants but the zip was fine. Zipped up and all.  
"Gotchaa..."the girls said, giving him a wink.  
"Hahaha..."He laughed dryly.  
  
Yusuke patted him on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it kid. She's just drunk. No one will remember a thing tomorrow. Except me and you."His brother chuckled.  
Rukawa put his hand up and shut his brother up. "Just save it. I'm too tired."  
  
Yusuke grinned and picked Mai up with both his arms.  
"Sure thing, past your bed time right?"  
  
Rukawa faced his back at his brother and raise his arm alittle to waved his hand in a whatever-I-don't-give-the-shit way.  
"OYASUMINASAI!" he said and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Mai laughed and wrapped her arms around Yusuke, giving him a kiss.  
"Why is Kae-chan so tense?" she asked. Her question was obviously out of her drunk speech because of the way she said it but it made alot of sense.  
  
"I don't know Mai. But we should do something about it ne."  
He smiled to himself and returned her another kiss.  
  
"We'll changed him into one hot, swinging machine."  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Yusuke danced into Rukawa's room and pulled him off the bed.  
"Good morning! Beautiful Saturaday, ain't it son?" He said.  
  
Rukawa blinked.  
"I'm not your son and it ain't a beautiful morning. No morning is ever beautiful." He growled in a sleepy voice with his eyes still half-open.  
  
"Sheesh... don't hafta give a cow bout' it."His brother laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I made it very clear on the door sign which I so obviously stated ' No crazy bastards allowed.' and by crazy bastards I mean you. See, its even printed out in bold print, not to mention italics." Rukawa exclaimed at the fact that his brother had to break into his room and for the fact that he had to disrupt his beauty sleep.  
  
"Fool. You're a crazy bastard yourself. Now get that lazy ass of yours off the floor cause I'm gonna take you for alittle make-over." his brother answered casually.  
  
"You're not gay, are you?" Rukawa asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Heavens, no. What's wrong with you man?"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I just feel you have the potential to be a really cool, irresistable guy like I am." Yusuke said in a as-a-matter-of-factly-way.  
  
Rukawa thought for a while. 'I thought I'm already cool and irresistable?'  
  
"I'll give it a week. But what's in it for you anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just alittle fun. Now go get dressed. Perferrably something casual and not sporty." Yusuke said.  
  
  
  
  
end of chapter 1 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
Could Rukawa be any cooler?: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Rukawa and Yusuke stood in front of 3 shops in the mall.  
  
"Okay. First part if the lesson. Which brand do you choose if you want to go pubbing. Gucci, Hugo Boss or Calvin Klein?" Yusuke pointed out a question.  
  
"Nike?" Rukawa asked.  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "Don't be daft. We're not playing basketball here kid. Try it again."  
  
"Gucci?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Hugo Boss?"  
  
"No. Gucci's not so good with shoes. You can't dance very well with them. Spoils too fast. Hugo boss has excellent suits however, something you would wear to work. Now Calvin Klein. Very nice. Casual, yet classy." Yusuke lectured.  
  
"So Calvin Klein then?"  
  
"Don't be silly. You're not a model. You don't owe your life to Calvin Klein. You've gotta mix and match alittle. Be fashion smart. Like moi. Get abit of eveything." He said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa placed all his new clothes on his bed.  
  
He counted exactly 6 ties, 5 Jackets, 7 pants , 10 shirts and 4 pairs of shoes.  
The amount of money he spent?  
His brain cells hurt to count them.  
  
Good thing they weren't poor.  
  
"So, you ready for your first taste of some sizzling alcohol and hot babes?" Yusuke said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Oh boy...I can't wait....," Rukawa said sacarstically.  
  
"Gee... Kaede. You could be at least alittle enthusuastic yeah." His brother said frowning."You ain't gonna get anywhere like that."  
  
"Stop saying 'ain't' you freak. You're not sailor."  
  
"Stop telling me what to do. I'm the older brother here."  
  
"Whatever. Oh and how am I supposed to get into the pub if I'm like 15?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Don't worry kid. I've got just the thing for you."Yusuke said and pulled out a driver's liscence with Rukawa's picture on it.  
  
"You got me a fake pass?"   
  
"Sure. Everyone does it. Good thing you look like an adult."  
  
"Right..."Rukawa said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
  
  
Rukawa stepped out of the car and took off his sunglasses.  
Yusuke had insisted he wore sunglasses but he didn't understand why he had to do it at night.  
  
And yes, he does look gorgeous.  
His hair was geled back and he wore an all black suit except for his tie which was purple.  
He had a frown on his face.  
  
Yusuke walked up to a man and said something to him and he nodded his head.  
When the man looked up, he grinned at Rukawa.  
  
"So. Are you ready?" Yusuke asked before they walked into the pub.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with."  
  
  
  
Rukawa took a seat at the bar table with Yusuke and a couple of his friends.  
  
"Oh...who's the new cutie?" One of the girls asked, making eyes at Rukawa.  
  
"That's Kaede. My brother. He's new at this so we gotta teach him a couple of tricks if you know what I mean. This is Paige. She'll show you around." Yusuke said, sitting himself down with a couple of drinks in his hands.  
She was really beautiful. Her long dark hair fell down her back and she had cark green eyes just like edmeralds. She had full lips and a natural blush in her cheeks.  
  
"Ohhh... he's a rare one. Not many guys have the innocent hunk look. You wanna dance?"   
  
"I think I'll pass...," He said.  
  
"Come on. Don't be such a party pooper. Give it alittle go. Its a slow song so its pretty easy to get a hang of."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
Paige took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
'What the world needs now. Is love sweet love. Its the only thing that there's just too little of.  
What the world needs now. Is love sweet love. No, not just for some. But for everyone.' The girl on the stage sang.  
  
Paige wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"You're really cute, you know that Kaede?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
"You're pretty too."He said, not exactly sure what to say.  
  
"Thanks." she said giving him a kiss but he pulled away in a polite way.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't do this." He apologized. He gently pulled her hands off his neck and walked towards the bar table.  
  
Yusuke was lighting a cigarette there.  
  
Rukawa snatched the cigarette from his brother's hand.  
"Its bad for you, you bloody bastard." he said.  
  
"I don't give. Now return it to me."  
  
"No, damn it. Do you wanna die before you see you're 50?"  
  
"I won't. Now hand it over."  
  
"Why won't you listen to me?"  
  
But Yusuke ignored his question. "Hand the damn thing over!" he yelled.  
  
"NO."  
  
That was when Yusuke had enough of his younger brother and threw him a punch.  
Rukawa fell to the floor and his lip started bleeding.  
  
Paige kneeled down next to Rukawa and checked his face.  
She looked up and shouted at Yusuke. "What the hell are you trying to do to your brother?"  
  
Rukawa sat up and rubbed his face and felt his blood on his finger tips.  
"See...told ya cigarettes were bad for ya."He let out a shakey laugh.  
  
  
  
  
End of chaper 2 


End file.
